y dejar de sentir
by Mattdreams
Summary: Tiene que ser más fuerte, tiene que ser más fuerte, tiene que ser más fuerte… y no puede morir. Debe vivir para siempre… y dejar de sentir WARNING: Gore  ?


**N/A: **Hola a todos ^^

Wow... mi primer fic de Naruto que me atrevo a publicar en cualquier lado... hmmmm... Kami-sama, que me he bebido? XDU

Na, en serio, fui un gran gran gran gran fan de esta serie hace unos años, cuando solo existia como la mitad del relleno del anime jajajaja... y cuando digo gran fan... es GRAN FAN XDDD

Pero poco a poco comenzó a hartarme, y la deje de lado, no la odie ni nada, pero ya no me leía el manga ni veía el anime ni nada. Si me llegaban a los oídos alguna noticia interesante investigaba un poco sobre ella y ya está

Y ahora, sin venir muy bien a qué, me he vuelto a viciar levemente ^^U

Todo es culpa de... pues ahora mismo no recuerdo porqué empezó de nuevo mi adicción... bueno! como sea! todo se incrementó por culpa de mi Deidara!

Cuando estuve realmente obsesionado con Naruto, escribí muchísimos fics (sobre todo SasuNaru e ItaSasu) e incluso legué a tener mi propio rol junto con una amiga que evoluciono hasta limites inospechados, y que ultimamente tenemos bastante abandonado... aish... este Hetalia que nos tiene comido el seso a todos... XDDD

En fin, el caso, es que no entiendo muy bien porque, nunca me he atrevido a publicar en ningun sitio nada de mis escritos sobre Naruto, creo que incluso nadie los ha leido... vaya... y porqué entonces estoy colgando este?

Ni idea

La forma de escritura de este fic es un poco extraña, pero me apetecía probar un nuevo estilo...

Explicaré un poco de que va la historia: Es la llegada de Sasori siendo un niñato de unos... 15 años? A Akatsuki y como decide transformarse en una marioneta al completo, siendo este su primer intento. Quién le acompaña? Realmente no tengo a nadie en mente, aunque podría ser uno de los primeros miembros que nadie conoce

Contiene un poco de gore... aunque realmente no es explicito..

Vale, de acuerdo, estas notas del autor va a ocupar más que la propia historia... asi que os dejo ya leer u_uU

Matt ^^

* * *

El sonido de los pasos rompe el silencio

De pronto, un par de pies para y se escucha como alguien contiene el aliento

Una risita casi enmudecida aparece justo después

- Si tienes miedo no lo hag…

- No tengo miedo

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el mayor

Nuevos ruidos de pasos, esta vez despacio y con indecisión

Con lentitud se desabrocha la capa

Tiene que ser más fuerte, tiene que ser más fuerte, tiene que ser más fuerte…

… y no puede morir

Debe vivir para siempre…

… y dejar de sentir

La tela se desliza suavemente por su piel y cae al suelo en completo silencio

Las manos bajan hasta sus pantalones y estos también acaban en el suelo sin producir el más mínimo sonido

Los zapatos fuera

Solo una pequeña prenda tapa sus genitales

Aunque ahora camina, sus pasos no se escuchan

Un leve rayo de luz ilumina la cuchilla, y ese brillo se expande durante unos segundos por toda la estancia de piedra

Traga saliva

Se arrodilla y extiende un brazo tembloroso

- ¿Preparado?

El silencio es la contestación a la pregunta

La suave risa vuelve a hacer aparición en escena

- Qué valiente para ser tan solo un niño

El sonido de un mecanismo activándose, algo que solo los oídos más finos pueden escuchar… o los que están esperando ese ruido

La cuchilla cae

La carne se desgaja, se desprende, se arranca

El hueso se resiste, pero no tarda en partirse

Más carne desprendida para nunca más volver a ser unida

Sangre

El mecanismo vuelve a su punto de inicio, mientras de la cuchilla gotea un líquido carmesí

Un grito desgarrador se estrella contra todas las paredes

Las lágrimas se mezclan con la saliva

El dolor recorre todo el cuerpo hasta casi rozar la locura

Arrancarse un miembro es como quitarle los pétalos a una rosa… todo el suelo se tiñe de rojo

Los gritos y sollozos poco a poco van bajando de volumen, hasta que la garganta es incapaz de producirlos

- Eso comenzará a coagular, implántatelo ya

Con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la cordura, rebusca con la mano viva un trozo de madera

La sangre lo mancha todo

El brazo de una marioneta aparece entre los ropajes

Todas las junturas están bien talladas

Ayuda para crear una movilidad real…

… como humana

La unión comienza y los llantos reaparecen

Un largo suspiro de cansancio al final

El sonido de la sangre salpicando cuando cae de lado agotado es casi placentero

El color del mar carmesí que empapa el suelo se confunde con sus cabellos

- ¿Cuándo podrás moverlo a tu voluntad?

- Tardará unos días

Esa voz no es la misma…

… él ya no es el mismo de antes

- Cuando vayas a cambiarte el otro brazo me avisas

Las lágrimas parecen rojas al estar tan cerca del gran charco escarlata

Tiene que ser más fuerte, tiene que ser más fuerte, tiene que ser más fuerte…

… y no puede morir

Debe vivir para siempre…

… y dejar de sentir


End file.
